Blue's Clues, The Fairy Oddparents, Spongebob, Arthur, Clifford, The Wiggles, PB
Broadcasts Series of the Episodes Recorded on tv. Suggested Tape Viewing Order: *Blue's Clues: Pretend Time (5/19/1997) *The Wiggles: Anthony's Friend (9/1/2002) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday (10/1/2006) *Rolie Polie Olie: A Little Souped Coup-y/Rain Rain Go Away/Beach Blanket Gizmo (9/15/2002) *Blue's Clues: A Snowy Day (11/15/1999) *The Fariy Oddparents: Super Bike/A Mile My Shoes (5/10/2002) *Bear In The Big Blue House: I Gotta Be Me (Treehouse Broadcast) (10/24/2003) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Clear As A Bell (Treehouse Broadcast) (12/13/2003) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Show & Tell (5/20/2004) *Blue's Clues: The Trying Game (2/23/2000) *Bear In The Big Blue House: The Big Sleep (2/12/2006) *The Wiggles: Spooked Wiggles (9/22/2002) *Rolie Polie Olie: Mutiny on the Bouncy/Roll the Camera/Pappy's Boat (9/22/2002) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Mouse Party (2/9/2002) *The Wiggles: Zardo Zap (9/17/2002) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Boys Will Be Boys (5/25/1999) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Let's Get Interactive (12/29/2001) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Friends At Play (7/26/1999) *Bear In The Big Blue House: It's All About You (7/26/1999) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Go To Sleep (1/2/2005) *Stanley: Dolphin Talk/Whole Lotta Snakin' Going On (9/17/2002) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Oops, My Mistake (1/26/2002) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Donald & The Beanstalk (6/4/2006) *Blue's Clues: Blue Wants to Play a Game! (10/6/1997) *Rolie Polie Olie: Cinimin Toast/I Find Rock/Tooth on the Loose (10/18/1998) *Blue's Clues: The Grow Show (5/19/1997) *Bear In The Big Blue House: A Winter's Nap (12/5/2002) *Bear In The Big Blue House: If At First You Don't Suceed (12/17/2002) *Bear In The Big Blue House: I've Got Your Number (10/8/1999) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Let's Hit The Road (1/17/2005) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Love Is All You Need (7/3/2005) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Why Bears Can't Fly? (10/9/2002) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Tutter Gathers Some Moss (9/11/2004) *Bear In The Big Blue House: You Go, Ojo! (8/21/2005) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Go To Sleep (12/31/2000) *The Wiggles: Lilly (9/16/2002) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Read My Book (1/18/2000) *Jojo's Circus: Hamster Cize / Shoo Fly Shoo (3/24/2005) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Rockin Rocko (3/31/2007) *Bear In The Big Blue House: A Berry Bear Christmas Parts 1 & 2 (12/21/2005) *Bear In The Big Blue House: The Big Little Visitor (1/31/2003) *Bear In The Big Blue House: I Was Just Thinking (3/27/1999) *The Wiggles: Australian Museum & Farm Animals (LCAW) (4/9/2004) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Blue Home Of The Brave (Premiere Episode) (12/23/2002) *Bear In The Big Blue House: & To All A Good Night (9/5/2003) *The Wiggles: Lilly (9/30/2004) *The Wiggles: Animals (LCAW) (2/5/2004) *Rolie Polie Olie: Where's Pappy?/Hopin' and a Hoppin'/Just Like Dad (9/16/2002) *The Wiggles: Animals (4/2/2001) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Mouse Party (12/12/1997) *Bear In The Big Blue House: The View From You (2/4/2007) *Rolie: Polie Olie: Squaresville/Zowie's Harmonica/Unrly Polie Olie (4/2/2001) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Lost & Found (10/15/2006) *The Wiggles: Make Some Rosy Tea (11/2/2005) *The Wiggles: Wiggle Opera (9/19/2002) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Tutter Gathers Some Moss (7/24/2005) *Bear In The Big Blue House: It's All In Your Head (Treehouse Broadcast) (12/5/2003) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Tutter's Tiny Trip (5/7/1999) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Halloween Bear (Treehouse Broadcast) (10/20/2002) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Show & Tell (4/29/2007) *PB&J Otter: Dare Duck/Otters of the Wild (9/19/2002) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Blue Home Of The Brave (5/29/2005) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Let's Get Interactive (11/14/1999) *The Wiggles: The Body (1/18/2007) *Rolie Polie Olie: Scavenger Hunt/What's Up Jack/Grown Ups and Kids (9/19/2002) *Blue's Clues: Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! (10/6/1997) *Out of the Box: Halloween (10/28/1999) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Friends At Play (8/17/2000) *Rolie Polie Olie: The Lengend of Spookie Ookie/Ooh Scary/Zowie Queen of the Pumpkins (10/28/1999) *Bear In The Big Blue House: First Day At Mouse School (6/12/2005) *Bear In The Big Blue House: A Trip To The General Store (5/1/2005) *Spongebob: Scaredy Pants/I Was a Teenage Gary (10/28/1999) *Blue's Clues: Blue Is Frustrated (8/21/2007) *Blue's Clues: Prehistoric Blue (11/23/2000) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Blue Home Of The Brave (4/1/2007) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday (4/7/2007) *Bear In The Big Blue House: A Strange Bird (4/22/2007) *Blue's Clues: Blue's Surprise At 2'O Clock (1/11/2000) *Bear In The Big Blue House: The Ojolympics (12/16/2002) *Bear In The Big Blue House: The Tutter Family Reunion (8/23/2002) *Blue's Clues: What Did Blue See? (10/28/1999) *The Wiggles: Imagination (2/28/2005) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Rockin Rocko (4/19/2004) *Bear In The Big Blue House: A Winter's Nap (2/14/1998) *Bear In The Big Blue House: It's All In Your Head (12/10/2002) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Look What I Made (2/12/2003) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Step By Step (9/26/2002) *Blue's Clues: What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? (2/23/2000) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Friends At Play (2/21/2005) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Clear As A Bell (1/3/2003) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Call It A Day (6/26/2005) *Bear In The Big Blue House: A Berry Bear Christmas Parts 1 & 2 (12/13/1999) *The Wiggles: Building Blocks (9/14/2002) *The Wiggles: Australian Museum & Farm Animals (LCAW) (11/5/2007) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Let's Hit The Road (5/14/2003) *Bear In The Big Blue House: This Is Your Life, Bear (5/5/2007) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Let It Go (5/6/2007) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Working Like A Bear (12/21/1997) *Bear In The Big Blue House: I've Got Your Number (10/20/2004) *The Wiggles: Kids Island, Long Jump (LCAW) (2/8/2007) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Appreciation Day (10/15/2003) *Bear In The Big Blue House: A Strange Bird (5/3/2004) *Rolie Polie Olie: Mom's Night Out/Polie Pox/Da Plane! Da Plane! (9/14/2002) *Rolie Polie Polie: Ten Foot Olie/The Big Drip/Invasion of the Ticklers! (9/14/2002) *The Wiggles: Anthony's Lost Appitite (05/14/2007) *The Wiggles: Muscleman Murray (9/21/2002) *Rolie Polie Olie: Surprise!/Mouestrap/To Space and Beyond (9/21/2002) *Bear In The Big Blue House: I Built That (1/15/2006) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Ooh Baby Baby (2/20/2000) *The Wiggles: Stories (LCAW) (11/26/2003) *Blue's Clues: Blue is Frustrated (2/23/2000) *Blue's Clues: Blue's Sad Day (2/23/2000) *Rolie Polie Olie: Nap for Spot/Monster Movie Night/Top Dog Fish (10/18/1998) *Blue's Clues: What Is Blue Trying To Do? (7/6/1999) *The Wiggles: Jeff The Mechanic (7/22/2005) *Spongebob: Nature Pants/Opposites Day (9/11/1999) *The Wiggles: Murray's Shirt (9/3/2002) *Rolie Polie Olie: Zowie Got Game/Hickety Ups/Chili's Cold (9/3/2002) *Blue's Clues: Mechanics! (11/15/1999) *Blue's Clues: Let's Boogie (7/11/2018) *Arthur: My Music Rules/That's a Baby Show! (7/12/2001) *The Wiggles: Big Red Car (12/23/2005) *Clifford the Big Red Dog: The Kibble Crook/Screaming for Ice Cream (7/12/2001) *The Wiggles: Haircut (9/20/2002) *Rolie Polie Olie: Spot's Birthday/Sir Rolie Polie Oliy/Universal Spot (9/20/2002) *Blue's Clues: Art Appreciation (2/23/2000) *The Wiggles: Numbers and Counting (8/31/2002) *Blue's Clues: Weight and Balance (5/10/1999) *Rolie Polie Olie: Starry Starry Night/Snowie/Jingle Jangle Day's Eve (11/13/2002) *Blue's Clues: What's That Sound? (11/15/1999) *The Wiggles: Funny Greg (9/24/2002) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Clear As A Bell (4/2/1999) *Blue's Clues: Animal Behavior! (2/23/2000) *PB&J Otter: Soap Box Derby Day/Howdy Hoohaw Day (9/23/2002) *Blue's Clues: Thnakful (11/15/1999) *The Wiggles: Haircut (7/28/2005) *Spongebob: Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Pineapple (8/14/1999) *Blue's Clues: Hide and Seek (11/15/1999) *Rolie Polie Olie: Our Two Dads/What to Be/Magno-Men (12/20/1998) *The Fariy Oddparents: Dream Goat!/The Same Game (5/4/2001) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Bats Are People Too (7/15/1999) *Bear In The Big Blue House: History, Herstory, Bearstory (3/6/2004) *Bear In The Big Blue House: The Big Blue HouseCall (12/8/1999) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Call It A Day (1/22/2002) *Bear In The Big Blue House: A Trip To The General Store (2/3/2004) *Bear In The Big Blue House: When You've Got To Go (9/30/2004) *The Wiggles: Fruity Fun (12/4/2007) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Welcome To Woodland Valley Parts 1 & 2 (9/9/2002) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Love Is All You Need (7/26/2003) *Bear In The Big Blue House: This Is Your Life, Bear (6/11/2006) *Bear In The Big Blue House: You Go Ojo (1/9/2004) *Bear In The Big Blue House: First Day At Mouse School (10/14/2002) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Halloween Bear (10/9/2005) *Bear In The Big Blue House: To Clean Or Not To Clean (9/24/2006) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Picture Of Health (1/30/2001) *Bear In The Big Blue House: I For-Got Rhythm? (7/3/1999) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Oops, My Mistake (6/6/2003) *Bear In The Big Blue House: At The Old Bear Game (6/9/2005) *Bear In The Big Blue House: What's In The Mail Today? (2/3/1999) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Why Bears Can't Fly? (6/19/2002) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Let It Go (9/17/2006) *Bear In The Big Blue House: Afraid Not (9/13/2002) Category:Recorded Tapes Category:Full VHS Recording Tapes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki